La Nueva Aventura
by Roo-16
Summary: Primero y principal este fic es de Digimon 4. Los niños elegidos vuelven al digimundo junto con algunos amigos y enemigos. La q quiera puede ser la novia de Takuya.


**La Nueva Aventura**

**_Prologo_**

Matt era nuevo en la escuela, este iba a ser su primer día en la escuela, así que no conocia a nadie. Lo vino a buscar el autobús del colegio.

- Oye, tu eres nuevo aqui? – le pregunto un chico

-Si y tu?

- No, mi nombre es Gastón y el tuyo

- Matt

- Ven siéntate aquí-

Estuvieron hablando todo el camino, hasta que el autobús paro en una casa enorme y subieron 2 chicas, una mas chica que la otra. Las 2 eran rubias, nada más que una (la mas chica) tenía los ojos verde claro y la otra (la mas grande) tenía los ojos marrones. A Matt le llamo la atención la más chica. Entonces le Pregunto a Gaston???

- Como se llama la mas chica?- pero no se dio cuenta de que justo cuando le pregunto eso a Gastón esa chica estaba cerca de él y lo escucho; y le respondio:

- Misly y tu?

- hee, Ma…Matt- contesto tartamudeando

Justo en el momento que Misly iba a decir algo el autobús dio un giro brusco callendose arribe de Matt y Gastón.

- Perdon- dijo Misly levantándose rapido de arriba de ellos.

-No importa, estas bien- pregunto Gastón

- Si, Chau Gas y Mattiu nos vemos después-

- Oye mi nombre es Matt, no Mattiu-

- Es lo mismo- y se fue a sentarse con una chica

- Hn, de donde la conoces??-

-Viste la chica que subio con ella, es su hermana y sale con mi hermano mayor-

-Ahh, entiendo- dijo Matt, preparándose para bajar del autobús, ya que el viaje había llegado a su fin.

Cuando Misly bajo, gaston le dijo algo:

- Oye, Mis, puede ir Matt a la fiesta??

-Si, no hay problema-

- Okki- dijo Gastón y después Misly entro al colegio

- Que fiesta??-

-Misly siempre hace una fiesta en su casa a principio de año a fin de año, en esas fiestas hay de todo, baile, patinaje, comida, Internet, de todo. -

-De encerio hay de todo?

-Si-

- No me la pierdo por nada- Después toco el timbre y todos se apresuraron por no llegar tarde y un chico se choco con Matt.

- Perdon- dijo ell chico levantándose y ayudando a Matt a pararse

- No importa-

- Tu eres nuevo?? Porque nunca te habia visto por aca-

- Si soy nuevo, soy Matt-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Takuya-

- Hoy llegaste tarde, como siempre- dijo Gaston

- Es la costumbre- y se empezo a reir

- Se conocen??- pregunto Matt

- Si, oye Gas, viste a Kouji o Koichi???

- Nop-

-Oye Matt, a que... – iba a preguntar Takuya pero fue interrumpido por una voz:

-Todos los alumnos nuevos por favor dirigirse a la dirección-

- Chau chicos, nos vemos- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar por un pasillo, pero se detuvo y se dio vuelta- Chicos, por cierto, donde esta la dirección???

Caida estilo anime de Takuya y Gaston.

Le dijieron donde quedaba la dirección y se fue.

----------------------------------------- En la dirección ------------------------------------------

-Esperen aquí, por favor- dijo una señora que parecia ser la secretaria de la directora

- Hola, como te llamas??- le pregunto un chico de ojos marrones y pelo castaño a Matt

-Matt y vos??-

- Takumi, mucho gusto- dijo el chico obreciendole la mano y Matt hizo lo mismo

-En que año estas??- pregunto Matt

-En 2 y tu??-

- Tambien en 2, quiza seamos compañeros-

-Si, quiza-

De repente una chica de pelo negro y ojos rojos, si querer tropezo con Takumi haciendolo caer con ella encima. Takumi estaba sonrojado y que estaban muy serca que podian sentir la respiración del otro. Ella lo había agarrado de los hombros y el de la cintura.

Rapidamente ella se paro y le obrecio una mano a Tekumi para que se pare.

- Perdon- Dijo la chica

-No importa- dijo Takumi- Mi nombre es Tekumi, y el tuyo??

- Mi... – pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque una chica rubia le hablo:

- Mitsuki, estas bien?-

-Si-

- Perdon, no los vi, Mi nombre es...-

- Zoe- Dijo Mitsuki - Tu me interrumpiste primero y te lo de vuelvo-

- Ja ja , que graciosa-

- Mi nombre es Matt y el es Takumi-

Matt le dijo algo a Takumi, y este se sonrojo y le dijo: CALLATE!!!

Matt: Ja ja, a que año van ustedes??

Zoe: A Segundo y ustedes

Tekumi: tambien

De repente vieron salir a una señora:

-Alumnos, les queria dar la bienvenida a esta escuela, espero que se integren bien. Ohh, que olvidadiza soy, no me presente, yo soy Megumi Kitashima, la directora. A continuación los profesores diran sus nombres y apellido y deberan seguirlos. Los guiaran a sus aulas. El primer profesor que sera, el de matemáticas, el profesor Tagami.-

- Mucho gusto, ahora dire a los alumnos de segundo A:

Takumi Kunimatsu

Izumi Orimoto

Mitsuki Minami

Matt Kaidoki

Siganme, por favor-

-Oye, Zoe- dijo Matt

- Si- contesto Zoe

-Porque estas aquí, si no te nombro??-

-Si es cierto- dijo Takumi

- Mi nombre es Izumi Orimoto, pero todos me dicen Zoe

- Ahh, entiendo- dijieron Takumi y Matt a la vez

-Esperen aquí esperen a que los llame- dijo el profesor entrando al Aula.

* * *

Cuando entro los alumnos se pusieron de pie y saludaron al profesor 

- Buenos dias profesor Tagami-

- Buenos dias, sientensen, este año tendremos a cuatro alumnos nuevos, espero que se lleven bien con ellos, pasen por favor-

Dicho esto entraron los cuatro alumnos nuevos.

- Ellos son Takumi Kunimatsu, Mitsuki Minami, Izumi Orimoto y Matt Kaidoki - cada uno hizo una pequeña reverencia cuando cuando eran nombrados.

- Mucho gusto- dijieron los cuatro a la vez

- Umm, a ver, Orimoto siéntate en el medio de Kandara y Kouji , leva... – dijo el profesor, le iba a pedir a Kouji y Takuya que levanten la mano para que sepa donde se devia sentar pero antes de que terminara la frase Zoe ya iba en camino para sentarse en el medio de ellos y ya se habia sentado – Ya se conocían??

-Si- respondiron los tres a la vez

- Bueno, Minami siéntate atrás de Orimoto, Kunimatsu al lado de Minami y Kaidoki al lado de Gastón- dicho esto por el profesor, todos ya se habían sentado,- Kaidoki, ya conocias a Gaston??

- Si – respondio Matt

- Bien, diganme como prefieren que los llame??

- Mitsuki-

- Matt-

- Takumi-

- Zoe-

- Zoe?? Pero no te llams Izumi??- pregunto el profesor un poco confundido

- Si, pero todos me llamn Zoe y estoy acostumbrada a ese nombre-

- Esta bien, continuemos con la clase-

* * *

Asi paso la hora, y los chicos ya estaban en el recreo. 

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gaston-

- El mio es Takuya-

- Yo soy Kouji, mucho gusto-

- Mucho gusto- dijieron Zoe, Takumi, Mitsuki y Matt

- Por cierto, ustedes como se conocieron?- pregunto Takumi a Zoe

- Conocer a Quien?? –dijo Zoe un poco nerviosa porque tenia miedo de que preguntara como conocia a Takuya y Kouji

- Como se conocieron tu y Mitsuki-

- Ahh, en Italia, en las vacaciones- respondio Zoe un poco mas tranquila

- Alguna de ustedes vive en Italis??- pregunto Matt

- Vivia- respondio Zoe- a veces estoy en Japón y otras veces en Italia

- Y como me hice muy amiga de Zoe, convenci a la madre de Zoe para que la dejar venir a Japón con migo, por eso ahora esta viviendo en mi casa- dijo Mitsuky

- Entiendo- dijieron Matt y Takumi a la ves

-Interrumpo??- dijo una vos

- eh, ahh, hola Misly-

- Ellas son Zoe y Mitsuky y el es - dijo Gastón señalando a cada uno

- Takumi- dijo Misly interrumpiendolo

-Eh??, ya lo conocias??-

-Si, por desgracia- dijo Takumi, pero el por desgracia lo dijo por lo bajo asi que nadie lo escuche, esepto Mitsuki e estaba al lado de Takumi.

Mtsuki no aguanto lo risa y se empezo a reir.

- q te pasa?? De que te ries?- dijo Zoe que estaba al lado de Mitsuki

- De Nada- dijo Takumi abrasando a Mitsuki

- Me acorde de un chiste, jeje- dijo mitsuki bajando el hombro para que Takumi la deje de abrazar

* * *

Holisss 

Bue, hasta aca llego el primer capitulos.

Espero que les alla gustado.

Y por cierto si alguien quiere estar en la historia, como Novia de Takuya, (no podemos dejar solo a Takuya o Si?? O.o,) solo tiene que dejar un review con el nombre del personaje, como conoce a Takuya, la descripción del personajes, como es?? (osea la personalidad), y la ropa que va usar (Ya que en la serie siempre estan con la sisma ropa, jaja). El primer review que resiba )q tenga todos los datos, (jaja, muy estricta) va a ser la novia de Takuya, jaja.

Y por cierto, voy que aclarar q Matt, no es Matt de Digimon 1.

Dejen Review.

Bue, me voy llendo.

Chauu

Roo


End file.
